The Dimensional Duelist
by Neo Masked Blaster
Summary: this story is of myself siul on a jorney to be the best duelist
1. The Story Begins

The Dimensional Duelist

Chapter 1

Hello people this story is a story about a duelist with a duel runner that could travel through dimensions and through time now then let the story begin.

There was once a duelist named Siul who had spiky red hair a clean cut face and he had a red duel disk ( imagine the duel disk the guys that tried to summon the great leviathan from the original series and the duel disk from duel academy that is what it looked like) he loved to duel and he wanted to be the very best like the first king of games Yugi muto. Siul lived in the satellite sector yet he had a dream to break free from it and run far away from it so he decided he needed to get away from it so he went to his friend Yusie's hideout to see if they could help him there was no one there so he decided to wait. He stayed there waiting for about half an hour then he heard something it sounded like an engine of a duel runner he looked around and could not see it he then heard it again but this time a strange crimson portal appeared on the train tracks. Then out of the portal came a crimson duel runner it had what looked like four green horns on the front of it the front looked like a dragon head with blue fangs and a yellow line under the eyes it had six curved spikes on the back along with what looked like a fin and it already had a deck and helmet with it. Siul was in awe at what was in front of him he got on it and saw a note taped onto the screen it said "This duel runner will help you become the greatest duelist in your time period – X" he questioned who this "X" person was or how the portal just randomly appeared he then heard sirens on the street level he then went onto street level to check it out.

He got out of the tunnel and rode of in the directions of the sirens while following them he heard his friends talking he went to check it out but the sector security saw him and chased him it was a 3 on 1 duel.

Siul lp:4000

Sector security lp: 12000

The first of the securities used a speed spell known as appearance of the invincible barrier it special summoned a monster known as invincible barrier it was a level 5 monster with 4000 def and 0 atk but on the stand by phase of his next turn he must pay half its def as damage he then ended his turn. The second security set three cards and ended his turn and the final set two cards and then proceeded to end his turn.

Siul went last his hand had a speed spell - crimson spear equip spell, a level 4 warrior – type monster called Holy Knight Trainee Luis 1800atk 0def, a level 1 dragon – type tuner monster called Tuner Dragon Red0atk 0def, a trap card known as destroy and re-birth, a speed spell called holy knights training and then he drew his favorite speed spell speed syncro he first played speed syncro that if he had at least one speed counter and if he sacrificed half of his life points and sent the required monsters from his hand or deck to the grave yard he could syncro summon a light warrior – type monster he sent holy knight trainee Luis and tuner dragon red to the graveyard he then summoned holy knight Luis with 2500 atk and 2000 def and then he used his first ability to destroy all the set spell\traps on the field and because of that he gained 1250atk (3750atk and 2000def) he then set the trap Destroy and rebirth and ended his turn.

It became the securities turn he used a speed spell known as the defender of the weak it allowed him to special summon a level 5 monster from his deck known as the The Mightiest Protector it had 4000 atk and 0 def he attacked holy knight luis but then he used his trap it negated the attack and sent the mightiest protector to his side of the field he then ended his turn the others did what they did on their last turn so it became Siul's turn he drew a speed spell reuse and rejoice he used it reuse destroy and rebirth to destroy holy knight Luis and summon Master Dragon level 7 3000atk 2500def he used its first effect to banish all the monsters on his field and in his grave to destroy all the cards on the opponent(s) field he then used its second effect to gain the atk of all his banished monster so his atk became 12300 but only for one turn then his atk will change to zero he attacked and won the duel but it was too late his friends were gone. He was so filled with anger he decided to head to new domino to destroy the securities HQ so then he drove to the waterfront and put on his helmet and then he drove his duel runner into the ocean to try to get to new domino.

So what do you guys think of the re-wright anyway please rate and review oh yeah and please tell me what you think should happen to siul should he make it to new domino or will he pass out or get injured from the water pressure but yeah the duel runner was made to handle pressure but he is still human so he may pass out and wind up on the shore of new domino but it has to be reasonable but yeah I'm sorry for not posting but I was on vacation and had some writers block and if I did not spell some words correct it's because I've been up from 5am to 10:50pm I've been up for 15 hours so please give me a break and so yeah good bye until next time.


	2. The Mysterious Duel In Another World

Hey guys I'm back and I have some news I will be making a new story soon so yeah let the story continue.

The Dimensional Duelist

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Duel In Another World

Last time I was heading to new domino via the ocean so yeah let me continue my story.

Darn It it's going to take a long time to make it to new domino wait what is that light up ahead ok let me see what it is (hears a huge roar and it sounds like it behind me) oh snap no time to waste I have to get the card I drove the duel runner toward the card as soon as I grabbed it light shown out of the card I got knocked unconscious when I woke up I was in a weird place nowhere close to the ocean I looked around and saw my duel runner and my helmet I quickly grabbed my mouth to not breath then I heard a voice behind me say there is no need for that you are no longer under water I looked behind me to see a massive dragon at least 105ft tall I was scared out of my mind I literally jump 10ft in the air I asked who he was he said you should already know who I am Siul I gave it a thought and a name just left my mouth it said Dragon Knight Draco Master he shook his head he then said it has been a long time since we last saw each other if I remember correctly it has been 9000 years since I last saw you any way let us duel I asked him what he meant after all he did not even have a deck let alone a duel disk but out of nowhere he gained a deck and a duel disk but that was not the last of it he shrunk to the same height I was and told me to get ready to duel so I went to my duel runner and got my duel disk and my regular deck (fyi the last deck I used was not mine it was a one of the two decks I found with the duel runner) he went first he summoned out a level 1 dragon type monster with zero atk and def points named draconic prince lvl1 and ended his turn I asked him why would he summon such a weak monster on his first turn with no protection he said it was to see how I would destroy it I shut up and started my turn my hand was made up of the three monster cards vylon soldier, brotherhood of the fire fist – caribou, shine knight and the two spell cards reinforcement of the army and fire formation – yoko I drew the monster card known as turbo synchron I used the fire formation card to discard caribou and destroy dragonic prince and then I summoned vylon soldier to attack him he almost lost half of his lifepoints I ended my turn he begun to laugh I asked what was so funny he said I did not check dragonic prince's ability it is if it is destroyed by a spell effect on his next turn he can special summon draconic prince lvl5 it had 2100atk and 2000 def however he did not attacked he just ended his turn I was worried that I might lose for a second I drew The Warrior Returning Alive I used reinforcement to get another monster I chose marauding captain I summoned it I used its effected to summon shine knight I ended my turn he attacked shine knight I lost 1700 life points we were equal in life points then he ended his turn I drew wattfox I used the warrior returning alive to add shine knight back to my hand I then summoned turbo synchron and I attacked dragonic prince with him I used both of his abilities after each other so I lost 1900 and only had 400lp left but thanks to that I was able to summon shine knight I told him man this is a fun duel but you're going to have to lose he asked why that was and I told him it's because there can only be one winner and that's going to be me so then I synchro summoned the lvl11 monster star eater I could see that he was impressed I attacked but before the attack hit everything started to disappear I woke up on the beach of new domino city I looked around thinking maybe it was a dream but then I looked at my hand and saw dragon knight Draco master in it I stood up and walked on the beach looking for my duel runner and then I saw some securities putting it into a truck I yelled at them for them to stop but then everything hurt it felt like I was being tazed and then I fell on the sand the last thing I saw was some fat bearded guy laughing.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter but I have other stuff to do I'm very sorry


	3. The Return

YaY I have time to right some of a chapter so let's go.

The Dimensional Duelist

Chapter 3: Unknown Location

Alright guys so let me give you the low down last chapter I went to this weird place and dueled a dragon but then before I won I woke up on a beach and went to find my duel runner and got tazed so let me continue the story.

I looked around to find out that I'm in a temple I walked around searching for anything that would help me I heard a woman singing and so I headed in the sound of the voice when I stopped I saw a woman in armor that showed he features very well tending to a garden I was very quiet hoping she would not notice me but when I walked I cracked a twig under my foot then she turned around and shot a beam of light at me I barely ducked in time I then said "What the heck what was that" she looked at me with an angry expression I felt like I was paralyzed she then said "who are you and what are you doing here" I said "my name is Siul and I don't know how I got here" she then shot another beam at me and yelled "LIAR you are not Siul" I then ran back Into the temple and hid behind a pillar she then walked in looking for me I staid quiet hoping she would leave but she did not she then said something that made my blood boil she said "hey are you a coward come on out and fight like a man" I then ran out of my cover and said "Hey I'm no coward if it's a fight you want then will give you one" and then all of a sudden my duel disk appeared on my wrist along with my deck she then said "lets duel" then a duel disk formed out of her armor I let her go first she drew then ended her turn I was worried if she had a trick up here sleeve and so I drew luckily for me I drew the trap card known as bounce back it allowed me to send her attack back at her for double the strength in exchange for half of my life points at that time first I summoned the effect monster Dragon Knight Trainee it would allow me to special summon a Dragon knight if I discarded every card in my hand but before I used its ability I put bounce back face down I used my monster's ability to summon my newest monster the lvl8 Dragon Knight Draco Master 2750atk and 2000def I checked its ability it said if I sacrifice half of my life point I can banish all the cards in my opponent(s) hand for one turn I used it then I attacked her directly she then used a card's effect that I had banished it was called dragons betrayal its affect is if the user is attacked by a Dragon-Warrior or Dragon Type monster its attack is reversed on the user I waited to see what would happen but before he attack me he yelled at me to use it now and so I used bounce back and reversed the attack back onto the woman she got hit by the attack and I won the duel but that's not where it ended somehow after I won Dragon Knight Draco Master staid he then ran and caught the mysterious woman he then asked if she was ok she said "yes I am but is that really Siul" he then said "yes that is Siul or at least an reincarnation" he then said to me "it's time to head back to your world I've sensed that your body has moved twice once to a place known as the facility and the to another place that I do not know anything about" I then asked "how am I supposed to head back to "my world" and what do you mean I've been moved" he then said "no time to explain they will begin to run test on your body and we should be back in my world if we want no complications" I said "ok but how do I get back" he said to leave that to him we both glowed white then crimson then everything went dark when I awoke I was in a room filled with machines I heard a male voice it said the subject is waking up I started to wake up completely this man that I would soon learn is the boss of this building said "hello Siul" I asked him how he knew my name he said it was because he has been keeping a close eye on me he then told the woman that was on the computer to escort me to my room I followed her trying to figure out why I was brought here.

Ok so I finally finished chapter three but yeah sorry about the long amount of time since I made the last chapter but I have a good reason its cause I'm thinking up Ideas for a new story but I can't really think on how it should begin plus I've been lost my writing inspiration but it is coming back slowly but surely so I hope you like the new chapter so farewell.


	4. The Beginning Of Challenges

Hello my loyal viewers and welcome to chapter 4 of the dimensional duelist and heads up there will be a duel of Incredible might.

The Dimensional Duelist

Chapter 4: the beginning of the challenges

Alright guys last time I awoke in a strange place then I dueled this woman in armor and I won after that I woke up in another strange place so now that I've told you that it's time for my story to continue.

After the woman took me to my room she told me to change into the uniform that was on the bed and to report to dueling arena 3. I put my clothes on and walked around looking for the arena. I found two people walking down the hall they told me how to get to the arena once I was there I saw two people on the other side of it I then realized something I did not have my duel or even a deck I said "hey hold on how am I supposed to duel if I don't have my deck or my duel disk" just as I finished someone arose from a panel in the ground and handed me my stuff I then said "thanks". I looked at my opponents one was a woman with blond hair and glasses while the other one was a teenage boy around my age with black hair I then said "since I'm a nice guy I am going to let you two go first" little did I know that would be the worst mistake I could have made. The blond went first she summoned a level 3 monster known as psycho peasant 1300atk 1300def she then placed two cards face down then she ended her turn. Next the teen went he then said "you're not going to defeat me for I am Jorge Negron" he then summoned a level 4 tuner monster known as psycho toddler with 2000atk 1900def he then used them to synchro summon the level 7 monster known as psycho dragon 2475atk 2400def he then ended his turn and then It became my turn I was worried that I might since they were able to summon a very powerful monster right of the bat before I could even make a strategy but I then realized something it was that If I couldn't beat these two then I will never to be ready to take on the securities but not only that I might never be able to see my friends ever again so then I grabbed all the courage I could get and drew. My hand was made up of four monsters and two spells I set one monster card and I put a card facedown I then ended my turn. It was now the blond's turn she said to me "hahahaha that's all you're going to do I'll end this quick for I am Mrs. Bidwell" she then attacked I did nothing to stop her. She destroyed my facedown monster it turned out to be Trident Warrior I then screamed in agony as soon as trident warrior was sent to the graveyard. For some reason I was able to feel pain when he was destroyed. Then Psycho Dragon's effect activated it stated that if it successfully destroyed a face down monster it gains 400atk and 700def the points were now 2875atk and 3100def she then ended her turn. It then became Jorge's turn he decided not to attack me probably thinking my face down was a way to counter an attack he then ended his turn. It was my turn I drew I then played The Warrior Returning Alive to get trident warrior back I then summoned turbo synchon and attacked I used his first effect to switch Psycho to defense I took 3000 then I used his second effect to Special Summon a monster and that monster was Archfiend Emperor, The First Lord Of Horror I was in a lot of pain I was on the verge of passing out plus I only had 1000 life points left. then used a card I didn't even know I had it was called fair play it basically added Turbo's and Psycho's points together and spread it back to them equally but not only that if one got a point boost the other would gain the same amount and they were forced to be in the same position as my monster which was in attack mode 3287atk 3287 each then I used my face down card known as evil's true power its effects were if there was at least one dark attribute monster on the field all other monsters changed to the dark attribute and the second one was that if there was a Dark attribute fiend-type monster on the field it would gain a quarter of the atk points of all Dark attribute monsters on the field so then Archfiend gained 2392atk plus it was allowed to attack twice but this would only last for one turn. I then had Archfiend attack and destroy Psycho Dragon dealing 2105 points of damage I then attacked again dealing 5392 for a total of 7497 life points lost I then ended my turn and as soon as I did the quit then the man before walked onto the arena and said "Siul you have done very well to be able to make the two that shared being second best in this whole building and for that I welcome you to the Arcadia Movement."

Hi I decided to put this chapter up today oh and those two who Siul dueled are people that I wanted to thank getting me this far so now then for those who want these out on a schedule I'm sorry it's just that I can't I don't have the solid time considering all the stuff I do but yeah don't worry when summer comes I will have updates ready almost every day but yeah until then I can't have any kind of schedule now then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review goodbye now.


	5. The ReturnAGAIN

Hahahaha miss me or do you only miss my duels that's right Siul is back baby and I'm not alone I'm here with NMB and my nemesis Lisu she is a very annoying girl from back in the satellite that always beat me every time we dueled *looks over at them sees NMB and Lisu Dueling* hm NMB you do know you're going to lose right after all im the main protagonist of this story and I got that plot armor right? yeah but *I then activate my trap card* Exodia Call Bullshit lets me put all 5 pieces of Exodia into my hand soooo yeah. Hey hold on how come I don't have that card. Cause if you did you would be OP AF just like before. Hm still it would be nice *starts to cry*. Hm what's that little B %&amp;h crying about now and why am I censored. The reason is I want this to be pg-13 until the Dark Signers strike oh yeah and for those who like puzzles Lisu and Siul are both anagrams of my name so first to guess it right gets to be my beta reader that's if you want to anyways let's start this show or should I say continue or restart? Continue. RESTART. Um alright anyways lets ReContinue this story there you two happy. I'm fine. NO YOU B#% H I WANT IT MY WAY. *back glows with a red dragon symbol on it* *chest glows with a purple winged serpent* *hand glows with both colors* silence girl before I send you back to the satellite. NO YOU BI- *gets sent flying*. Man was she annoying, right NMB? I hope she won't come back ever again. Um yeah hehehe… START THE SHOW ALREADY!

Alright let's see where I left off on my tale of adventure oh yeah I was welcomed with open arms into the Arcadia Movement though I don't know what it even is anyways let's start off where I left off.

"The Arcadia Movement? What's that?" I asked the man he then told me "It is a special type of academy that will help me hone my skills" I then ask what type of skills and he says "The same kind your opponents used". I then asked him "alright but before I even consider joining this academy I want to know where my duel runner is and I want to be able to wear my old clothes when I'm out in public" "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to wear those clothes it would allow the securities to find and retrieve you easier but I will allow you to wear a cloak and mask but still you must stay in the shadows just in case and for your runner I'm afraid it is in the impound lot so you won't be able to retrieve it unless you master your gift and find a monster to sneak it out for you." "Hm that's annoying to say the least but alright ill work with you but only for the time being"

*this is a time skip of about 2 weeks reason is I'd rather not write him dueling getting better and stealing his duel runner back if you wish me to write it please leave a review stating so anyways back to Siul*

"Man I can't believe I ran into Yusei at those underground duels and to think he also has a mark" "yeah that's weird huh" I then turn to look at the person the voice came from it was a duel spirit that has been following me since about a week ago and his name is Holy Knight Trainee Luis. "you know I'm the one that has known him since we were kids not you" "yeah well considering you told me so much about him it might as well be that I knew him for so long" "yeah I guess so anyways I think I'm gonna work on my duel runner" I then head down stairs an into the garage to get my duel runner I then jump on it and ask Luis if he would be so kind as to open a portal to the spirit world and well he did open one but it was kind of far away so I decided to turn on my duel runner and well speed through the portal before anybody saw me once I made it through I was in a cave. This cave was special in that only Holy Knights or those they allow are able to enter. That's not the only thing that was special about it, it also housed my tools and so I got to work on it. Over the last two weeks I was able to get a feel of how this runner worked luckily cause if I hadn't figured it out I might have damaged it beyond repair though there was one thing I didn't wish to mess with it was the engine it was different than any other model ive seen so I decided not to change that I instead decided to modify the frame a bit I got a sword off my work table and it lit on fire "man Flame Swordsman must be real angry that we snatched his blade huh Luis" "yeah but still it was needed to get the job done quick" "you know Draco has been real quiet" "yeah well he isn't allowed in here so he might be mad about that" "explain to me why he isn't allowed in here again" "oh well its cause the Holy Knights and Dragon Knights are rivals" "yeah but why are you guys rivals" "Oh the reason is there was once a great threat to this world and the Founder of the Holy Knights known as Holy Knight Yggdrasil and the Founder of the Dragon Knights, Dragon Knight Crimson both wanted to defeat the threat alone and so they clashed trying to see who would be better suited to stop the threat but in the time they were fighting each other three different knights banded together and beat the threat and since then the Holy and Dragon knights have been rivals for believing it was the others fault that they did not defeat the threat" "you know for an order knights by definition wo are supposed to fight for justice and what is right you sure did want attention" "yeah well that was our predecessors not us" "then why don't you let him in" "cause I don't want him to" he then preceded to make a feline like face "you do know I could fight you kill you then take the title Holy Knight from you then open the barrier and let him in right?" "he-hey that isn't fair you know I'm just a trainee" "yeah until you combine your powers with Tuner Dragon – Red" after that I decided to block him out and work on my duel runner first I cut the six spike off the back and melted the holes shut I then preceded to melt the paint off the teeth and horns and paint them in a nice white and yellow respectively after that I decided to remove the thrusters and work on the energy output that goes to the wheels after that I put the frame back on melt it back together I then asked Luis to make a portal and he did I then threw the sword into the ground, hop on my duel runner, and drive through the portal. "man did it feel good to leave the building without a mask or cloak on" I then see a cars headlights turn on and a short person walks up to me "why if it isn't Siul" I then told them "hey I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but I won't let you continue to stay here" "oh don't worry I'm not here to cause any trouble I'm just here to drop some invitations off" "for who and for what are these invitations for" "oh they are for the fortune cup and they are for one Siul Ryuoni and Akiza Izinski" "Hm alright I'll take mine and pass the other to Sayer to decide if Akiza shall participate" "very well make sure you do though we wouldn't want your friends to get hurt" "I doubt they could since they have been captured by security" " Ohohoho don't you know who is running this tournament" "no, no I don't" "I'll tell you then, Director Goodwin is the person running this tournament so no matter what the securities must follow is orders" "alright ill duel then and ill beat everybody to make sure Goodwin frees my friends"

Yay we get to the fortune cup in 5 chapters that's a horrible record but great considering the last version of the story was sped up anyways NMB out!


End file.
